


i’ll keep you safe

by lovestorymv



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, dowoo, mark says one sentence lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 13:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovestorymv/pseuds/lovestorymv
Summary: jungwoo has a breakdown before going on stage and doyoung calms him down.





	i’ll keep you safe

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first au i’ve ever written hhh so any criticisms and comments are appreciated! hope u enjoy <3
> 
> au playlist:  
> i’ll keep you safe - sagun  
> better days - jaie  
> moondust - jaymes young  
> love somebody like you - joan  
> get you the moon - kina, snøw

he’s done this so many times before, he really should be used to it by now. but he’s not. 

he can feel the telltale panic rising in his throat and his palms beginning to grow sweaty. taeyong is giving instructions but his head is swimming and he can’t focus. he needs to sit down. 

“jungwoo are you alright? you look as pale as a sheet” mark asks, jungwoo laughs nervously “yeah i’m fine, don’t worry”. _idiot_ he thinks to himself _you’re so pathetic, they’re getting tired of you ruining everything with your sensitivity._

“i’m just going to the bathroom” he stammers hurriedly and dashes down the corridor. he runs into the first cubicle, slams the door shut and slides down the wall onto the cold tiled floor. 

he can’t hold back his feelings any longer and his face begins to crumple as the tears come pouring out of his eyes. his chest is heaving and his hands are shaking violently as the coldness of the floor begins to seep into his skin. _why are you even doing this, you’ll never be as good as the others, you’re just a waste_ the voice inside his head shouts at him. 

he slides further down onto the floor and tries desperately to breathe in and out while his chest grows tighter as the hurtful words jab at him. the walls feel as if they’re closing in on him. he continues to sob brokenly whilst gasping for air not caring that the others are probably wondering where he’s got to. 

suddenly he can hear footsteps and a soft voice calls out “jungwoo” into the heavy air. he knows that voice all too well. it’s doyoung, his boyfriend of nearly one year. he begins to scrub desperately at his stinging eyes not wanting doyoung to see him in this mess. 

he shakily pushes himself off the floor, holding onto the door handle for support and clears his throat loudly. he doesn’t trust himself to speak without his voice breaking.

“yes?” he answers quietly. “what are you doing? the others are wondering where you are, we go on stage in 20 minutes remember” the soft voice says.

he can tell doyoung is leaning on the cubicle door by the closeness of his voice. he so desperately wants to open the door and fall into doyoung’s arms and melt into his warm embrace. but he can’t, he’s embarrassed and ashamed and he wishes the floor would open up and swallow him whole. 

the lights above start to flicker as the tears begin to blur jungwoos vision again. he knows doyoung is waiting for him to say something, he can almost feel him willing jungwoo to open his mouth. he forcefully blinks back his tears, takes a deep breath and opens the door. 

he knows he can’t hide in the cubicle forever, he will have to face doyoung and the others at some point and it’s better sooner than later. 

doyoung moves to the side and lets jungwoo walk up to the sink. he looks into the mirror, he looks awful. his makeup is in streaks across his face, his skin is red and blotchy and his eyes are swollen and puffy. the makeup artist is going to kill him.

his hands are still shaking as he splashes water on his face, the coldness of it shocks him a little and he scrunches his face. as he rubs his face on the towel leaving streaks of shimmery eyeshadow and foundation on it he can feel doyoung watching him intently and thinking hard. 

still saying nothing doyoung simply opens his arms wide inviting jungwoo in for a hug. it’s a simple gesture but it holds more weight than any words could. 

jungwoo walks forward and wraps his arms around doyoungs neck while the older slides his arms under jungwoos. they rest their heads on each other and doyoung can hear jungwoos heart hammering in his chest. 

the silence is oddly comforting and doyoung begins to rub circles slowly on jungwoos back to soothe him. jungwoo begins to relax a little and he feels warmth start to spread through his body and doyoung hugs him tighter.

“are you okay?” doyoung whispers as if he’s scared that jungwoo will shatter, he’s holding him tightly but gently as if he’s made of glass and it makes jungwoos insides melt a little. 

jungwoo shrugs in response. he doesn’t know how to tell doyoung that’s he’s scared. terrified in fact. terrified that’s he’s disappointing the team, that he’s holding them back and dragging them down. terrified that he’ll make a mistake on stage and the audience will point at him and laugh. terrified that knetz will write horrible articles about him. terrified that the company will kick him out because he’s not good enough. terrified that everything he’s worked so hard for will amount to nothing. terrified that everything will come tumbling down and doyoung will leave him and he’ll be alone forever. 

he doesn’t know how to voice these struggles so he just shrugs, because it’s easier. because it’s safer than opening up and being vulnerable even in front of the one he loves with all his heart. 

but doyoung knows. doyoung knows jungwoo better than anyone does and better than anyone ever will. doyoung knows the inner workings of jungwoos brain and he knows how sometimes jungwoos insecurities become too much for him to handle.

“i’ll keep you safe, it will be okay” doyoung whispers softly whilst continuing to rub circles on his back. jungwoo feels his heart rate begin to slow and it’s as if the dingy bathroom they’re standing in begins to melt away taking all of jungwoos insecurities with it. 

they stand like that for a while, just basking in each other’s warmth and listening to each other’s breathing as their chests rise and fall slowly in sync. 

slowly doyoung begins to break away from jungwoo and jungwoo knows they should be heading back to the others by now but he just wishes they had a little more time, they don’t get much time alone. 

doyoung can sense jungwoos disappointment and so he leans forward slightly and places a soft kiss on jungwoos cheekbone. 

jungwoo smiles and his heart begins to flutter a little. doyoung smiles back at him with his bright blinding smile and jungwoo knows it will be okay. 

will things be perfect? no. will all his insecurities suddenly go away? no. but will doyoung be by his side to help and support him through everything? yes.

and that’s the thought that sticks in his mind as doyoung slowly snakes his arm tightly around jungwoos small waist and guides him towards the door saying “come on baby”. everything will be okay.


End file.
